The Perfect Wedding
by AngelJones96
Summary: Glenn gets Maggie to reveal her idea of the perfect wedding if the world hadn't gone to hell.


** Hola readers lovely to have you. Here is just something stupid that popped in my head so here we go. Mind you this is my first attempt at first person so bear with me.  
**

* * *

"Hey Glenn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for proposing it means a lot."

"Well you're very welcome." I felt Maggie snuggle in closer to me as we lay in the bunk. I chewed my lip a little before sitting up pulling away from her my guilt eating at me. "Glenn, baby, what's wrong?" Maggie whispered the cot squeaking as she propped herself up. "I'm sorry." I whisper hoping she can't hear me. "Excuse me."

"I'm so sorry Maggie."

"For what?"

"Let me ask you something."

"Okay?"

"If all this bullshit wasn't going on and we could get your dream wedding what would it be like?"

"Is that what you're so sorry about?"

"I just need to know."

"Well as long as you're there I have my dream wedding." She tries to wrap her arms around me but I jump up and face her standing in the middle of the cell." I'm serious I need to know what I'm taking from you." She sighs sitting cross legged on the bed. "You know it will only make you feel worse." I nod "Fine, I'd be on my Daddy's farm in spring." I nod sitting down next to her "And my pastor at the church, Father Anthony, he'd be under a flower arch at the end of a blue carpet walkway." I smile a little "Blue?" she nods "Blue and yellow would be my colors. Oh and daisies, big yellow daisies and bluebells for my flowers." I see her smiling as she walks through her childhood dream "Sounds lovely." She takes a deep breath "Are you sure you want me to go on?" I nod "It would be outside and there would be white lawn chairs all with blue and yellow ribbons on them. My brides maids would be in knee length blue dresses with yellow ribbons and straps, the men in black suits with blue ties and daisy boutonnieres." I giggle earning myself a dirty look "What is so funny?" I giggle again "I'm sorry your vision is beautiful, I'm just trying to imagine Daryl in one of those suits all cleaned up and such." I laugh again and she joins in "Okay, I'll give you that one."

"What about you?"

"Oh me nothing special."

"Come n there has to be something?"

"Fine I'd wear a long white dress with nothing special on it, no embellishments, no lace, no rhinestones, nothing. I would sleeveless and around my waist there'd be a light yellow ribbon. I'd hold daisies and white roses, with bluebells and baby's breath in my hands as my bouquet. My veil would be short and clip into my hair, which would be curled and I'd wear little to no makeup."

"No shoes?"

"White sandals with clear rhinestones on them."

"You'd be so gorgeous." She blushed tucking her hair behind her ears. "Thanks." My smile began to fall as the image of the wedding with all our friends and family disappeared. I lean over and kiss her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry I can't give you that." I whisper into her hair. "Your turn" she says facing me. "What?"

"Come on, what's your dream wedding?"

"Aww Maggie you don't want to hear that."

"I do so now tell." I sigh realizing I was going to lose this argument. " Fine it be in a hotel."

"Really?"

"Yup a real expensive and nice one, in the ballroom are thingy."

"I said wedding not reception."

"This is! Anyways it be in the ballroom and the rest I'd leave to my fiancé to handle."

"So it be inside and that's all you picked."

"Look I'm a boy we don't dream about our weddings like girls do. Besides the only reason I wanted it in a hotel is so when it finishes I don't have to drive anywhere. The reception would be on the other side of the room and my room upstairs, no fuss." She shook her head laughing "You are sooooo unromantic."

"And you love it."

"I do for some reason."

"Besides I like your spring wedding better."

"Really?"

"Yeah it sounds perfect even if it isn't all convenient like mine."

"Looks like your getting your wish anyways." She looks sadly around the prison room. "I'd give up anything to give you that dream wedding." She smiles a little "Like I said it is my dream wedding as long as you're here." I kiss her cheek "Thanks. I'm still sorry about it though." We both lie down on the bed, I close my eyes. "Hey Glenn?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Glenn?'

"Yes Maggie?"

"Would you like to see my idea of the dream wedding night?" she whispers in my ear. I turn around and kiss her as she attempts to pull my shirt off. "Hey Maggie I figured how I want my wedding."

"How?"

"You and me and absolutely no one else."

"Now that is the perfect wedding."


End file.
